The Academy Life
by TRANQUIL BUNNY
Summary: Growing up as a Beastkin can be hard for you're always judged for what you do. If there's just one beastkin who'll show mankind that we're worth equality it'll be me!A Kaka clansmen is enrolled to be part of the Military Academy little did he know that collage drama is worst than whats out in the real world. When the Continuum Shift occurs will he be a dominant game piece or a pawn


_**NOTE**_ **: Music helps stories experience don't you agree Clansmen? So I will let you know when to play the appropriate Blazblue Song. It will look (** _Like this when I tell you to play a song_ **) luckily I have a playlist ready for you and will most likely come from there its called (** BlazblueOfficial **) on Soundcloud or my Youtube Channel** _barrett linwei under playlist hit (music of various games) to be frank with you you're not gonna need my youtube unless you have to listen to Blazblue Pinky Promise_ _》》_ **feel free to follow me on soundcloud if you like what you hear okay?**

 **Warning: it may be repetitive but well nobody said you** _have_ **to put the music on now did I? :P**

 **This is my first Blazblue story I have ever written in my life! I have watched Alter Memories, I have watched the story mode gameplay from Calamity Trigger to Chrono Phantasma. I'm a big fan of Blazblue but my info is really...loopy I should say...hehe yeah...Anywho, for my and your sake to the series please correct me (via pm me or leave a review please) if I'm wrong about my info, give me ideas, and feel free to follow me and the story Clansmen! OOOOOKAY HERE WE GO KEEP ALL FEET IN AND ARMS DOWN ITS GONNA BE A FEW BUMPY CHAPTERS! X3**

* * *

Blazblue: The Academy Life

The Paladin

 _Play: Blazblue CS Song Accord #2 Pinky Promise (youtube) or Blazblue Stardust Memory (BlazblueOfficial)_ _ **recommended**_

Before we arrive at the NOL's Military Academy lets go back five years ago in a place called the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, a place where humans and beastkins alike live in peace, or at least most do. The top to the, almost, middle of the city is filled with higher-class and noblemen, however, middle to the very bottom of the city is filled with normal-class and lower-class such as second citizens in human society the beastkins. Even lower than the city of Kagutsuchi itself is an underground civilization, a village in a mysterious place called the Lost City, only few humans believed in such a place actually existed and those who tried to find the Lost City ended getting lost themselves. It was considered taboo trying to find the Lost City for people who have were never found again and those who inhabit the Lost City was considered rare and troublesome.

Anywho, it was a very sunny day for everyone to go about their business and all the children were playing outside. Near Orient Town, however, bullies were harassing a girl fox-type beastkin who seemed to be around the age of seven while the bullies seemed a lot older around the ages of eleven through thirteen.

 _End: Blazblue CS Song Accord #2 Pinky Promise-Play: Blazblue Gluttony Fang (BlazblueOfficial)_

"Aaaaw look at the beastkin playing all by her lonesome, what's the matter don't got any friends" the big bully said in a sinister playful tone. "Off course she doesn't have any friends look at her she almost makes me want to throw up!" the other bully said gagging. As they said this the little foxgirl began to cry uncontrollably unable to understand why they were tormenting her.

"Leave me alone please" she said much to her discomfort they got closer continuing their berage of insults. "Do you even, like, get why you're down here in the lower district anyways?" the girl bully said questioning the foxgirl's intelligence but all the fox girl beastkin did was cry out of sorrow in which these horrible humans have brought upon her day she thought to herself ("I should've stayed inside why WHY didn't I just **stay inside** ") the girl bully got tired of the beastkin's lack of response so she picked her up by her dress collar and said in front of her face "I shouldn't have gave you such a hard question your tiny nut brain, you and your species are dumb. It's because you and your race, your species nothing more than animals you're a monster" saying that aside the girl bully pushed the beastkin away from her making the beastkin stagger back on her feet.

They were getting ready to leave her for today while the big bully made a smart remark, that wasn't directed towards the girl fox-type beastkin "Beastkins are nothing more than no life animals who aren't even human! They're second class garbage not even fit to be equal to us humans and that's a fact!" that last remark broke the little foxgirls psyche and now all she wanted was peace and quiet. "Leave me **ALONE!** " she cried desperately trying to make them silent she ran towards the big bully flailing her arms hoping to hit something she ends up pushing his crew out of her way and scratching the big bully's eye. In which he react quick with a yelp and punching the girl fox beastkins hard in the shock of pain she felt put her in a daze and began to weep more quietly in a crouch position.

 _End: Blazblue Gluttony Fang-Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST - BUSIN at 0:10 seconds(BlazblueOfficial)_

"Oow oowy ow ow you beast, you savage why you little... **IM GONNA!-** " the big bully, who was clenching his bleeding eye, was abruptly silenced when a big bang followed by a flash and a vague shadowy figure leaped down from a rooftop landing a few feet between the bullies and the girl fox-type beastkin.

("Who was it?") The beastkin thought...

* * *

 **CUT! AND THAT'S A RAP PEOPLE TAKE A BREAK!**

 **Hello Clansmen I hope you enjoyed my story (Dat Cliff Hanger Though XD ) if you did feel free to punch the crap out of that follow/favorite button! Remember to visit my SoundCloud to listen to my Playlist or my** _BlazblueOfficial_ **and mingle about how good or bad my story is so far and remember reviews help motivate me to making new chapters so I wanna see 4 follow/favorites 5 reviews and I'll start on chapter 1/2 as fast AS MLG SANIC please leave your ideas and feel free to pm me your OC characters if you want to see their appearance in future stories. Until then SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COOKIE! X3**

 **My Outro? I have one lolol it's not mine of course! It's (** _Monstercat-StephenWalking's Birthday Cake)_ **that's my outro feel free to listen to it each time you completed a chapter think of it as credits THINK OF IT! Anywhooo I thought this chapter was pretty big on my Tablet it was like 2-3 pages worth I didn't know that it would be equivalent of a half a page now. It looks so tiny and it makes me sad and confused oh well (•᷄ὤ•᷅)?** **I'll try to make the chapters bigger if I can guys! I'll preview before I upload!**

 **Sooooo...yeah click on something aaand hopefully I see you there!...byyyyye** **(゜▽゜;)**


End file.
